Recollections at Noon
by Star Child
Summary: A non-specific hour on a not so non-specific day for Tony and Sarah... Read. Review. Enjoy.


RECOLLECTIONS AT NOON  
  
Golden sunrays, induced by midday, poured into the aging, half empty room. The   
wallpaper was yellowed and peeling, emphasizing the elderly look of the tattered   
crimson rug. Even the vastly decorated dresser in the corner had succumbed to age.  
She was quiet as she entered the stuffy room, a look of anxiety wrinkling her   
brow.  
The knob of the door had been old and in dire need of polish, and, though she was forbidden to, she had turned it, and had gone in.  
Sara brushed bangs out of her eyes as she approached the dresser. She smiled   
sadly at the thick layer of dust that blanketed the bare wood, a slight sting   
surfacing at the back of her eyes.   
How in the world had it been this long?  
Her fingers slid slowly across the mahogany surface, falling upon the varnished   
wooden box that sat patiently amidst the dust. Sara hesitated before bringing her   
hand to the tiny golden knob. But, as always, the jewelry box opened quite easily.  
Sitting out in array before her, assortments of jewelry and varieties of trinkets   
laid strewn across the velvet lining. Such quaint and familiar knick-knacks they   
were - all put away in despair so long ago.   
Sara sighed dejectedly, knowing all too well that any pawnbroker would love to get their grubby hands on any one of these items. They meant so much more to her then some worthless objects of trade...  
Hovering over the precious treasures for a moment, Sara's nimble fingers swooped down, grasping a small pearl necklace that glinted in the noon sunlight.   
Next, a pair of dainty emerald earrings - they'd do nicely.  
After that, a silver bracelet - such a pretty thing, it was a pity it was too big for her wrist.  
Finally, a small, half-empty, bottle of perfume...  
Sara eyed the bottle dreamily as the fragrance filled her nostrils. The scent was familiar - something she had known a thousand times before. She had dreamed of the pleasant aroma night after night, ever since she was so young...  
"Are you coming, or not?" Tony asked impatiently.  
Sara's ears perked up immediately, turning to meet the sight of her brother. "Huh? Oh! Yeah..." She nodded sadly, forcing her lips into a grin. "Just one more second."  
Tony stood in the doorway, his hair combed and his expression uncharacteristically calm. His hands were tucked into his brown coffee-colored blazer, which, of course, matched his slacks and scarlet tie perfectly. Tony Goodman, for once, was a perfect picture of suave elegance.  
Aware of her brother's impatience, Sara promptly pulled on her chosen jewelry items. She had no intention of being late - no, this was much too important.  
For a moment, she hesitated when her fingers fell to the tiny fragrance bottle. Sara wasn't sure...  
"Hurry up..." Tony coaxed softly.  
In one smooth motion, she took hold of the heavily scented trinket, squirting the lovely mist onto her nimble wrists and slender neck.  
"So..." Sara turned her attention back toward her brother. "How do I look?" She spun around quickly, the folds of her dress lifting slightly into the air for a moment.   
Tony nodded, half a smile playing across his lips as he leaned up against the doorframe. "You know, you look just like her..."  
"I do?" She inquired, blushing as she took on a soft smile. Then her grin widened as she began to study Tony a little bit more. "And if my eyes don't deceive me," She giggled. "You look a lot like HIM, little brother."  
The brown haired boy shook his head coyly. "No I don't..."  
"Yes you do... Well, right now, at least." She motioned toward his suit and neat hair.   
Tony shrugged in an ill attempt to hide his appreciation. He quickly changed the subject. "We'd better hurry - the cemetery is a few good blocks from here. Mom and Dad can't wait all day, you know..." Tony immediately turned down the hall, knowing his older sister would be there, soon to follow.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Sara called, stuffing the perfume bottle back into the jewelry box. She dashed after her brother, shutting the door behind her.  
  
THE END  
  
** A/N: Not too bad for a rookie, eh? I hope to write many more fan fics, but in the mean time, I would appreciate your feedback - good or bad. Thanks!!  
Disclaimer: FtTD? Not mine. It belongs to someone else.**   
Shh...the Star Child is sleeping... -*- 


End file.
